


Compendium

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: The Compendium holds all things known, all things true.My headcanons now, are shared for view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of ideas I regularly draw from for most of my works, which I'm hosting here for safekeeping.  
> This list is largely Raven-centric and is technically a work in progress, and may or may not update in the future.

## Raven:

  * The first time she had a loose tooth, she worried it with her tongue until it fell loose, and crunched it without thinking; as a half-demon it turns out she sheds a lot of teeth, and she nonchalantly eats/swallows most of them. There may be nurtional value to this, but Raven hasn't bothered to inquire. 


  * She is incredibly smart, and incredibly bored. Always. She will teach herself new things, show them off just to get a reaction out of her friends, then never touch that thing again if pressed to use it for any reason. It drives Dick Greyson bonkers, as he’s had to replan entire missions around Raven's refusals. -Such skills usually pertain to her love of languages, such as types of dances and knitting.    


  * As a half-demon, Raven’s body is really good at digesting meat, but not so good at digesting most types of breads and plants; she loves sweet things, and prefers hard candies such as rock candy, over chocolates. She refuses to ‘give into her demonic nature’ however, and readily eats things like pizza and sandwiches, despite them not really sitting well with her. 


  * As a half-demon, she is actually stronger than most humans, but, as her magic is usually more effective & her pacifist upbringing still influences her, she tends to opt out of physical situations where she can, unless showing off once in a blue moon for fun.  


  * Sometimes she’ll stare at a spot on a wall or near the ceiling, and ‘track’ movement from that spot much like a cat; when questioned about it, her focus will shift blanky to whoever is talking to her and you can visibly see her blink back into ‘normalcy’. Her answer is always a shrug. This is considered concerning.


  * She has a form of shapeshifting that’s caused by her powers changing her body to better house the energies contained within; it was a conscious decision to change her childhood appearance to look more human. In her childhood, she had several sets of red eyes and redder skin that terrified everyone around her, causing a deep-seated self-loathing and anxiety.  


  * She sometimes wears heelys and shoes that light up under her cloak.


  * When she moves objects, she puts a little of her soul into the object to manipulate it; she can trace the ‘imprint’ or ‘impression’ of that action, and is really good at navigating the places she’s been for having used her powers to become parts of the surroundings.  


  * She can also ‘hone in” on people she’s used her powers on more quickly then those she hasn’t. She can still find those she’s never interacted with before, by following the emotional trail given off by the people who do know them, but it takes longer and she finds it far more tedious to do so.  


  * Places with stronger emotional residue call to her, and it’s not uncommon for her to shudder while walking with her friends, as a wave of the past washes over her. She doesn't like walking into graveyards or hospitals for this reason. 


  * She has a unique brand of humor; she’ll mix memes from Earth and Azarath, and use what sporadic knowledge she has of each to get her friend’s goats. She’s especially fond of giving Grayson near incomprehensible riddles that usually end in the punchline, ‘and doves’.


  * Doves were the only animal she’d seen on Azarath, as they were the holy symbols of Azar. It was essentially illegal to take Azar or the bird’s names in vain. Raven had a complicated set of not-quite-feelings about them, as she did with the rest of Azarath’s purity based culture. 


  * The first time she saw a flock of pigeons, Raven stopped and stared at them, confusing her friends. After staring for a few moments, she whispered, “Stupid doves” just to test fate if she’d be smited for it, and Beast Boy spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the differences between all the birds that he knew. She never stopped calling pigeons ‘stupid doves’ much to her friends' confusion. 


  * Horror movies scare her because they push into her face what she thinks other people may come to see her as, and what she may become if she doesn’t remain vigilant. Also, because there wasn’t t.v. or movies on Azarath and a complete lack of anything resembling a fantasy genre, most forms of entertainment media were completely new to her, and she has little desensitization towards them. She's afraid of the things she sees, because she knows there's enough dark stuff inthe world that some of it could be true. 


  * Her music is a massive unseparated playlist of all her music, plus the playlists of all her friends, so most of her friends become terribly surprised when they listen to anything with her, when a track switches from something like a guided meditation narration to something weird like a deathmetal polka ballad.


  * Raven is an amateur musician. She messes around with writing wordless songs and playing them on keyboard; she has a small dedicated following on the internet, though nobody knows who she is since she never uses any bios or discernable names. She sometimes works on the music at the open mic night cafes she goes to, if the place is rather empty. 


  * She continues to mentor the Tot Titans Melvin the Magnificent, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether, and gradually adopts them as her own. Or rather, when they start calling her “mom”, she accepts the role, feeling both flattered and frantic over doing a good enough job of being a loving guiding force that she never grew up with until her friends came along. She does her best. 


  * As a half-demon, her body is never happy with the temperature around her. Her skin gets overheated easily, but internally, she always feels like she's freezing. This leads to her wearing outfits like her infamous leotard without pants while also sporting her iconic heavy cloak. She struggles.   


  * She doesn’t sleep. She’s afraid to let her control slip for that long. Instead, she spends the time meditating; the calming rest-like trance allows her body and mind to decompress while she maintains control. Or that was the theory she was raised by, at least. She also mediates for several hours during the day, as a go-to thing to do. It’s both her coping mechanism and bad habit. She is resolute, in keeping it that way. 


  * When she does sleep, she has terrible nightmares and visions, as well as a few instances of sleep paralysis. She’s never certain if her father or her own demonic nature is the cause of such things. 


  * At sleepovers, Raven is actually content enough to cuddle a friend, when everyone is else is sleeping as she enjoys feeling the happy emotions of her friends as they dream. If leaning against someone she trusts and everything has wound down for the night, she’ll rest her eyes and do light mediation until someone inevitably starts up a 3am conversation with her, or if everyone's emotions are too strong for her to deal with, she'll separate herself from the others a bit and drift into deep meditation until someone prods her to come to breakfast.


  * She can hear the whispers of the unseen, and hear the screams of the damned frequently. She forgets that isn’t normal sometimes, but never speaks of it, and goes quiet if someone catches her mumbling to herself about it. 


  * There wasn’t any sort of mental health resources on Azarath; everything was her 'demonside'. Since coming to Earth, she’s made a couple of crude google searches of mental health topics, but never really dug into it. She is convinced that most things she deals with, are a direct result of her demonic heritage, and doesn’t normally share such things unless they’re directly impacting the lives of her friends in a dangerous way.  


  * She steals her friends’ clothes. Greyson's jackets. Cyborg’s hoodies. Starfire’s shorts. Beast Boy’s shirts. Anything Jinx doesn’t nail to her closet. Raven wears them until they don’t ‘feel’ like her friends anymore, and then she returns them by abandoning them in the laundry room. If her friends start wearing them again, they run the risk of her stealing them again, if they were terribly comfy. -She likes them for the emotional imprints of her friends, much the same way an animal like the smell of their favorite person’s sweater. 


  * She will binge-read wikipedia, putting every link in a new tab. She has hundreds of tabs open at any given time. She never gets to what she wants to read because she stops to read each new page linked in the article ad-nauseum. 


  * Raven often gets overwhelmed at grocery stores; not only are there usually a lot of people in bad moods with kids throwing tantrums, which grate against her empathy powers, the repeating arrays of small colorful items on every shelf actually makes her slightly nauseous and disoriented. When shopping with her friends, she'll tend to stay near the cart pusher, and focus on blocking everything out, leaving her distant, snippy, and dismissive.   


  * She sometimes humors Beast Boy by guesting on his gamer channel. She’s incredibly sarcastic, but is genuinely curious to see what happens when he messes with the game in ways that he shouldn’t, and lowkey urges him to break the games from the inside out. One time, she actually took over for Beast Boy and played the game for herself; the playtime lasting for around five hours. That game was a city builder. She constructed a nearly perfect recreation of Azarath, (though no one knew it as such) and then wordlessly deleted it without warning. Fans were horrified at the loss and fear and admire Raven in qual measure.   


  * Raven is a fan of Vampire the Bloodlines, both table top and the pc game, which she plays later. In her first tabletop rpg before the death of her father, she played a Lasombra anti-tribune who diablerised their sire for their freedom. Since then, she’s played Termere, Catiff, and Salubri characters. As a playstyle, she prefers stealth and conversation over reactionary violence, but her characters are usually quite liberal about using force when necessary, if given reason to. Sometimes, she lets herself/her characters have a bit of fun; on a whim, she once seduced one of her sessions main villains with a nat 20, surprising the party and their players, and then killed them for accepting her offer. 


  * Raven’s favorite video game is “Getting Over It With Bennette Foddy”; as a person who for the most part, does not play games, she was unused to the concept of ‘shitty controls’ and assumed her lack of experience was the culprit for the lack of progression and felt that the narrator’s words were heartfelt and reasonable. She spent most of the game zoning out and thinking over philosophies brought up by the narrator, and for the most part had a good time as she didn’t actually care about winning or not since she was put up to playing the game by Beast Boy as a gag. 


  * Her favorite game in general is chess, and she is quite good at it, though she has odd self-sabotaging tendencies that versed opponents can take note of. 


  * She isn’t allowed to play most rhythm games, as she runs the risk of going into a trance-like state and getting caught “in the loop”.  


  * Raven keeps everything her friends give her; most of her room was furnished and decorated by such gifts. She has a stuffed animal collection that Starfire and Cyborg add to & Jinx has given her quite a collection of dead things, and other raw materials that she uses for spell work. Because of Jinx’s habit, Roven jokingly refers to the girl as her ‘familiar’ from time to time. She gives all the skulls Jinx has given her their own names and personalities. 


  * Raven rarely talks about Azarath; most assume its because it’s too painful for her to do so, but in truth, she simply doesn’t know that much about its culture or history, as she had been heavily isolated in her society for her specialized upbringing. 


  * Thinking about Azarath also is actually painful, because a part of her resents her people for her lack of a childhood, even as most of her insists they were right and good in their actions and discretion over their treatment of her younger self.  


  * She had QUITE an adjustment period after arriving on Earth, though hers was more of a quiet integration than Starfire's, and went largely unnoticed by the other Titans. For example, Azarath ran on magic not technology, and so Raven found technology abstractly fascinating. She also found Earth’s people to be extraordinarily sinful by Azarathian standards, which was equal measures a relief and nightmare for her to reconcile with. She secretly feels much of humanity is downright debased, but also feels that she has no right to judge anyone, as a half-demon makes her the literal worst of the worst there could be, according to her upbringing.  


  * Raven feels some resentment of normal people, for their ability to take their afterlives and emotions for granted, and resents herself for feeling that way. She doesn’t wish she was normal herself however, as the vain part of her, in some cruel self-degrading way, likes having been such denstined-ly important to the global scale, and is proud of her remaining steadfastly resilient in her aversion of it. She’s proud of her ability to resist her nature, and her father’s will. 


  * While she understood the concept of a bartering system, Raven didn’t know what money actually was until she asked Jinx why she robbed banks so often; she had til then, simply assuming the girl and her team had just wanted to disrupt civil services. Azarath didn’t have money, and Raven had no idea how anything for the Titans was funded as neither Cyborg nor Robin ever thought to talk to her about it, and Raven hadn't felt curious to inquire.   


  * She would have 100% stayed on the planet where she was worshipped by the tiny bird-like aliens inhabiting it, if Starfire and Robin hadn’t insisted they all return to Earth. 


  * She is terrible at most maths, but extremely keen on their uses, as she’s quite good at “guesstimation”, and many magic and social situations have some tendencies towards equations. 


  * College professors love her for her philosophy debates. She can talk tails around anyone, about anything, at any time; her mind is almost constantly wondering downs paths of philosophical quandaries. Her friends are often concerned whenever her mumbled anecdotes reflect too nihilistic of a thought process.  


  * Wild animals tend to be extremely wary of Raven, as they can sense her demonic heritage; most will simply avoid getting too close and will wander away if they get close enough to her general location to sense her. In close quarters, most animals will cower in front of her, and whine, though many animals will turn vicious, if the situation around their encounter is chaotic. 


  * While Raven has no pets, wild birds, more notably ravens and crows, tend to flock around her whenever she steps outside. Though she insists she’s indifferent towards them, and for the most part the birds remain aloof, she’ll hand-feed them at times, and often plays with a particularly plump corvid she named “Mr. Chubby Beak”. 


  * As an empath, she can tell implicitly if someone is lying to her, as she can feel the emotion of it in the person speaking to her, but as it's not a mind-reading function, she can’t usually tell what the person talking to her is specifically lying about. She gets very affronted, if she senses someone lying to her. 


  * While Raven can feel her father’s genuine desire for family, his cruelty and Azarathian constructed evil are so abhorrent to her, that she wouldn’t ever allow herself to join his side, no matter how tragic or tempting the situations between them might feel.   



 


	2. Chapter 2

## Trigon:

  * As he was created by the Azarathian monks magically ripping out their unwanted feelings and instincts taking form as their evil incarnate, Trigon is not a normal "Earthly" demon. Though he has desires and opinions, he has very little in the feeling of emotions, and most of his opinions on matters come across as really potent binary switches of philosophy. He wants a family, but is incapable of feeling ‘humanly’ love, yet he recognizes the feeling's importance, and even banks on Raven’s ability to love for his own purposes, wishing for her to use her abilities that he lacks, to better unite his dimensional kingdoms underneath him. 



 

  * He considers Raven much as a toddler caught in their terrible twos; though he’s confident in her abilities and proud of her accomplishments to some extent, he’s ultimately waiting and prodding Raven’s path from afar to force her self-growth towards what he considers "best". 



 

  * As Raven is his only female human child, and is by far the most powerful of his children, he considers her an indispensable resource, and will run through most other alternatives before resigning himself to killing her.



 

  * While he feels compelled to commit atrocities and do evil, he feels no enjoyment from it. He’s a secret philosopher, and his views are morbidly nihilistic, as his nature is inescapable. His overall apathy to the suffering of others and his overwhelming burden of perpetual boredom allow him to disregard or rationalize downright sickening acts of horror. 



 

  * With his demonic sets of eyes, he can see an entire planet’s worth of people at one time in their heat-vision like capabilities, though he sees the people’s potential for his purposes, rather any actual heat of sensory data. He has no issues using this and his other abilities for his own gain. Raven also has this ability, though hers is somewhat less-potent for the fact she rarely makes use of it.   



 

  * Trigon doesn’t really know how humans, women, or children work, and it was because of this that Raven’s mother, Arella, was able to convince him to give Raven certain leeways that she otherwise would not have had. 



 

  * He doesn’t understand Raven’s fashion tastes and is often confused point blank about her choices and terms of expressions. 




	3. Chapter 3

## Robin:

(Dick Greyson)

 

  * He has an almost uncanny ability to show up with the exact snack or food that you didn’t know you were craving; especially when you’re upset or sick. Starfire is usually the recipient of such gestures, especially during her pregnancy (with M’ari), but occasionally he’ll bring food for his friends when they’re feeling down/under the weather.  



 

  * Spends several nights in frustration, sleep-deprived tears imminent, over Raven’s strange leading questions; his paranoia insists she’s testing him to see if he’s really as capable of a leader and a detective as he’s been groomed to be. He doesn’t know if her riddles are pure curiosity, references to her homeworld dimension, jibes at his expense, or an effort to adapt to Earthy mainstream comedy. Or all of the above. 



 

  * Robin is actually not particularly bothered by Raven’s demonic aura, as he grew accustomed to weird and uncomfortable atmospheres in Gotham. He doesn’t know much about magic, or try to understand much about it as he feels it isn’t his place, but he hopes his support and steadfast nature helps comfort Raven somewhat. 



 

  * After seeing a few vines of that one dude who makes holiday pole dancing videos, Robin learned how to pole dance, and sometimes makes similar videos for mundane occasions. Lacking a clarinet, he substitutes a recorder. His recorder playing is terrible. 



 

  * He’s terrible at dancing with Starfire, because she’s beautiful and he’s in love, and he can’t even. Starfire doesn’t mind though, and is content to lead her boyfriend as he bumbles his way along with her. Half the time, Starfire forfeits the dance altogether, to float around in the air and sway a bit, which he thinks is divine.  



 

  * He enjoys learning new dances with Raven, as she’s one of the few who opts to take the extracurricular training sessions with him; he enjoyed their swing dancing practices the most, as it was one of the few times he’d seen Raven look a little more carefree than usual. They weren’t very good at swing dancing, but he’s the first to admit that he and Raven make a mean waltzing pair, and has entered more than one dancing competition with her.  



 

  * He considers Raven something of a twin and a little sister when they first started the team, and then considered her something of his first child by the time he grows into Nightwing, and will make jokes to such effects on occasion, especially if Raven and Starfire are present. Similarly, he considers himself an uncle when Raven takes in the Tot Titans under her wing.   



 

  * He often forgets that the rest of his (Bat)family don’t know Raven, and often brings her up during phone calls, leading to more than one occasion where he’s had to explain to his estranged relations that yes, Starfire was still his girlfriend, and no, Raven wasn’t his girlfriend, she was essentially his sister, and no, he would never date more than one girl at a time, and yes, he was going to continue proudly talking about how cute Raven's kids were. 



 

  * He loves games like Portal, Fruit Ninja, and I Expect You To Die. 



 

(Damien Wayne)

 

  * By the time Damien joins the Titans, he’s already heard quite a bit about all of the team from Dick's phone calls, and beelines towards Raven; whom he expects to have the best dirt & embarrassing stories about his brother. (She does.)



 

  * Damien warms up to Raven perhaps the most, out of all the Titans he meets; though their conversations are so seemingly biting with each other, that the other Titans often think the pair actively dislike one another. Damien enjoys the aura of calming Raven projects around her, and Raven distantly empathizes with his being raised to be a weapon, and not really fitting into the definitions of what a “kid” is supposed to act like.  




	4. Chapter 4

## Jinx:

  * Jinx is convinced that most, if not half, of Raven’s problems are actually mental-health based, and is horrified by the thought of Raven having lived this long without getting any sort of help in that regard that she thinks the girl probably needs. Therefore, Jinx spends quite a lot of time diving around the internet, looking things up and trying to find answers and solutions to hand to Raven for testing. 



 

  * Jinx has a talent for finding things. Feathers. Bones. Tiny weird and neat looking rocks. She collects them and will offer such deceased prizes as objects of affection, much like a cat bringing their catch to a communal pile for their favored humans. Most of the Hive and the Titans are unsettled by the bones, though they appreciate the thought.



 

  * Jinx is partially really flattered and proud, that Raven often steals her clothing; seeing it as a sign of respect from an admired ex-adversary, and is half upset that Raven looks better in her clothes than she does, by her own opinion. 



 

  * Her favorite type of music is anything resembling ‘rebellious female’, and introduces Raven to the witch house genre.  



 

  * Fucking LOVES watermelon, strawberries, and blueberries. 



 

  * She collects knives. She has dozens. She also has holsters for most of them, and wears several of them at all times, as a lingering impression of her Hive training. 



 

  * She likes to talk strategies with Robin; as a team leader herself, she has quite a lot of insight and ideas & feels comfortable talking to him about things that she can’t bring up around Titans East, as she doesn’t want to accidentally usurp Bumble Bee, during her time with them. After joining the main team, she continues to talk to Robin about such things, as such things are a comfortable go-to topic to discuss by that point. 



 

  * Jinx fumes over the fact that for the most part, the Titans don’t seem to take her past leadership role seriously, or her past Hive team seriously, but bites her tongue because she refuses to give up the still-sensitive information that her team was always used as a diversion unit for some of the Hive’s other operations.



 

  * Jinx secretly used Kid Flash as an 'in' to the Titans, as meeting Madame Rogue broke her last thread of loyalty to the Hive way of life. She dated him until his promiscuous flirtations provided a strong enough 'out' to respectfully end things between them without risking her new position as a Titan. She found him a good enough friend, but was annoyed at how he, like her Hive friends, disregarded the parts of her that were ‘uncomfortable’ and focused instead on her ‘rehabilitated aspects’. 



 

  * She secretly has a few feelings of resentment for Bumble Bee, as the girl lied to her for years as an undercover agent, though Jinx understands and respects it of her. As much as she’s upset at her ex?-friend for lying to her, she’s also impressed by Bee’s resolve and dedication for never letting anything slip.



 

  * Considers Mammoth her BFF for life, her brother from another mother, her best chum and right-hand man. Gizmo, she feels, is her snarky little brother whom she loves, but detests in equal measure. Her other relationships with the Hive students vary. She was actually good friends with Kitten and Angel. 



 

  * She knew vaguely about the cult portions of the Hive, but was never privy to much of it, as she was largely relegated to tasks outside of those areas.  



 

  * She can play the guitar well enough to please a diner’s worth of people on open mic night or pop a smile on anyone's face at a slumber party. Her bad luck breaks a lot of strings, however. 



 

  * Her bad luck builds up over time when not in use. Jinx has to discharge it frequently in small to medium doses in order to prevent serious harm to those around her; such accidents have included burst pacemakers, car accidents, and buildings breaking down, as well as people, animals, and plants spontaneously combusting.  



 

  * Being next to her for long lengths of time greatly increases the chance of catching a sickness, be it something like a common cold, or cancer. 



 

  * She has many scars; the ones on her body are largely from her stints of heisting and training, while the ones on her face are from the many torn and botched piercings she’s given herself over the years. Due to her luck and proclivities, her piercings never stay in longer than a week or two before getting ripped out, and she simply pierces over the scars that form from her healing factor. She also has a body spreading scar from where she was struck by lightning as a child. 



 

  * Her lightning scar faintly glows whenever she flares up her powers. 



 

  * The back of her shoulders say 'Bad Luck', which she feels is ample warning for anyone she comes into contact with under any circumstances. She also has a stylized tattoo of a black cat on her inner wrist that she gave herself during a class once. 



 

  * She has a pet sphynx cat named Hex, and loves him dearly, even though he’s a scamp and prefers sitting in Raven’s lap instead of hers. (He enjoys Raven’s hotter-than-an-average-person’s body temperature, as he has no fur and chills easily.)



 

  * Jinx is morbidly fascinated with Raven, having looked up to her when they were adversaries; when they were on opposites sides, Jinx even entertained the idea of choosing Raven as her archnemesis, which is a conceptual relationship she took very seriously, as all of the arch villains she looked up to while growing up held their own archnemeses of highimportances. -This made becoming friends with Raven very awkward when she switched sides, as there is no same-side sort of rivalry that an archnemesis could easily translate into, especially as they had never actually reached the point of being official nemeses. Jinx tried to explain it all to Bumble Bee once, who considers the matter the equivalent of being “ex- almost-dysfunctional-girlfriends”.  



 

  * Since befriending Raven, they essentially became best friends over shared bonds of magic, their unfortunate natures, the unfortunate consequences of their actions or not-actions, the way people regard them for being different, their shared interests in media and music, ect. Without meaning to, they starting hanging out all the time, and it becomes common enough to always find one of them by looking for the other. 



 

  * Jinx feels that even though she’s in over her head with helping Raven sort out herself out, she the best suited for the job and is determined to help Raven learn about herself and accept herself as best she can.  




	5. Chapter 5

## Cyborg: 

  * Proudly plays Raven’s songs snippets in his car, when she shares her samples with him.  



 

  * Nicknamed the Tower’s mainframe ‘Karen’ after watching SpongeBob with Beast Boy; the name stuck and since the mainframe runs throughout the Tower itself, the entire Tower is technically named Karen, and it’s become a running gag. 



 

  * He’s the go-to Titan that the others ask about Earthly matters. Raven tends to ask him about technology, while Starfire tends to ask him about societal norms; as the resident Tower physician, he’s also the Titan to go to for ‘the talks’, which he gave to Raven (as she grew up in a monastery and was not expected to live past Trigon’s invasion) and Beast Boy, as for most of his crime-fighting career, was considered ‘too young” by the Doom Patrol to be informed.  



 

  * Cyborg is Beast-Boy’s most frequent game channel guest, as he usually helps with any co-op or multiplayer games; he loves vehicle-based games the most, such as racing games, truck simulators, and Rocket League. He also loves the God of War series and Skyrim. He has over 500 hours logged into Skyrim. He holds no regrets, and will happily tell anyone about any of his playthroughs and characters. 



 

  * Cyborg’s processors sometimes get overloaded trying to “load in” every item on the shelves when getting groceries. To compensate, he usually turns down his other senses to make more “processing power” for his visuals; which usually means he has a genuinely harder time hearing his friends at stores then when he’s at home with them.  




	6. Chapter 6

## Starfire:

  * Listens to really obscure music genres and adds them to the Tower’s communal music files. 



 

  * It’s not only through lip contact that her species can learn information, though their skill of learning language through kissing is the most well understood; her species is actually as good at fighting as it is, because their bodies literally learn the movements their opponents use against them as they fight. This means that theortically, a Tamaranian will get stronger every time they fight an opponent, especially if they are already familiar with it. This fact is terrifying, and explains a lot of Tamaran's warlords and history of conquests. 



 

  * She loves arts and crafts, to the point where she’s almost always doing two or three different kinds at any given time. There’s usually craft supplies strewn about anywhere she’s been, through any supplies she’s not using are usually sorted and in their proper places. She loves going to stores and picking up kits for different kinds of crafts, as well as for all sorts of various odds and ends she just finds interesting. 



 

  * She loves gardening. She loves her flowers with an intense passion, and messing up her garden is one of the only ways you can actually make her seriously upset.



 

  * Kori considers Raven the sister she always wished Blackfire could have been; she considers Raven her closest friend and her bond of loyalty with her is practically incapable of being broken, to the point where Raven fears that if she should ever turn evil, Starfire would simply cease fighting and forgivingly allow Raven to do as she would without resistance, unable to terminate her if the need arouse. Starfire considers this an improbable situation to arise, and has vowed to ensure that such a future could never come to pass to begin with. 



 

  * When Starfire and Nightwing’s daughter Mar’i Grayson is born, Starfire chooses Raven to be her daughter’s godmother. 




	7. Chapter 7

## Beast Boy:

  * He loves rhythm games; DDR, Audiosurf, Beat Saber, ect. He puts in the practice to be really good at them, but it is possible to beat him as Damien can attest. 



 

  * He will not stop collecting stray animals. He can’t stop. He won’t ever stop. He at least, manages to find good homes for most of them, though there is still an overabundance at the Tower he refuses to part with at any given time. 



 

  * He loves music that references the ever-changing trends and memes of the time, and loves introducing such songs to his friends even when they don't want him to, or when he’s already played the song for them several times over already. 



 

  * Out of all the Titans, Beast Boy is the one most affected by Raven’s demonic aura. He can smell the unsettling demonic signature in her body & it sets the animal instincts off within him to be exceedingly wary around her, which he feels guilty about, and is why he tries so hard to come across to Raven as though it doesn’t actually bother him, and like he’s completely fine with her and her ‘creepy’ bits; not knowing that his denial and good intentions, actually make it harder for Raven to trust him & feel comfortable around him, as his forced joviality sets off her empathic warning bells. There isn’t much either one of them can do about the state of things however, so they try to ignore it best they can, though Beast Boy feels like Raven’s biting sarcasm and passive aggression is a silent challenge for him to work harder around her and Raven mostly just feels tired.     




	8. Chapter 8

## Terra:

  * She loves memes, but is more fond specifically of the more deadpannedly-absurd ones. She’s the one who would '#Mood', '#Relatable', '#Same' on images of pictures with really bizarre or even cursed energy.



 

  * She resents Raven, as she feels Raven was given “special treatment” while having even “worse” issues controlling herself and her powers then Terra did; feeling that it wasn’t fair that Raven’s bursts of temper tantrums were seemingly brushed under the rug, while Terra’s unstable powers had always been shoved back in her face, or at least such things are what she often tells herself. 



 

  * She hates schoolwork and the drudgery of civilian life with a passion. She is committed to keeping it up, however. 



 

  * She refuses to leave Jump City, under her anxiety fueled hope that if her powers get the better of her again, the Titan’s won’t have far to go to set things right.



 

  * Along with apple pie, Terra loves candied yams. 



 

  * While she isn’t exactly fond of gardening by any means, she has a rather impressive collection of tiny succulents in small brightly colored pots. 



 

  * She doesn’t have any favorite games in terms of sentimental value, but her two most played games are the Sims and Overwatch. 



 

  * She can and has, poured energy drinks into coffee and made peace with the concept of her demise.



 

  * She can and will fight god behind a Denny's dumpster at 3am on a Tuesday. She gives no fucks. 



 

  * She owns like 6 snuggies.



 

  * She fucking HATES dirt inside a house. She can and WILL clean anything dusty, as she can sense the particles and it aggravates her skin after sitting with it for too long. The Titans used to tease her about it.   




	9. Chapter 9

## Tot Titans:

 

Melvin:

  * Melvin takes the full hero name “Melvin the Magnificent” when she gets older, which was Raven’s pet name for her. 



 

  * Melvin is the most emotionally distant with Raven, as her younger brothers had an easier time growing up with Raven as their new “mom”, but she idolizes Raven quietly, in her own way, and wants to live up to whatever expectations she thinks Raven has of her. 



 

  * Melvin never “outgrows” Bobby, but reinvents him from time to time, to give him better edges and abilities in tricky situations. 



 

  * Most of Melvin’s imagination-creations are heavily influenced by Raven and the other Titans, though they remain loyal to her genuine interests and aesthetics. 



 

  * Melvin is quite fond of tea-parties.



 

  * Melvin and Timmy's first cuss word was “shit”, and it was actually something Melvin picked up from crimefighting, as Robin sighed it under his breath after a villain made a run for it. The older teens didn’t know Melvin had overheard his exclamation however, so it was quite a shock to them when Jinx reported it to the dinner table after giving the two Tots a time out. 



 

  * Melvin gets away with cussing the most as she grows up, as she tends to insert them into conversation in the same manner Raven and Jinx do, making it harder for them to catch her at it. 



 

  * When assisting with tasks, Melvin takes the role very seriously, and usually involves a clipboard into the mix to keep track of things in an “official” manner until she gets older. 



 

  * Because of the nature of her powers, Melvin is HIGHLY discouraged from watching horror movies, to keep any “Raven-Tower-Haunting” scenarios from recurring.  



 

Timmy Tantrum:

  * Timmy Tantrum, like Black Canary, can shatter eardrums with his screams. 



 

  * Timmy likes firetrucks, and wants to be one when he grows up. 



 

  * Timmy, as a kid, is afraid of the Snuggle Bear, Smokey the Bear, and other commercial type animated bears on TV, because they seem like soulless imitations of Bobby. 



 

  * Timmy was the hardest child for Raven to mentor/raise, as his tantrums were, well, spectacularly awful; but after learning how to properly teach him that tantrums weren’t the best way to communicate and steadily working with him on communicating properly, Tommy took to Raven’s guidance with great intensity. 



 

  * Timmy loves camping with a passion. 



 

  * Because of his suit, villains usually first assume that Timmy has fire-based powers and generally get knocked out by his super sonic screams before realizing his voice talents. 



 

Teether:

  * To stop the fighting between the brothers, Raven gives Teether his own blanket, so Timmy can keep his. 



 

  * Teether loves trains & starts building models sets as he gets bigger. 



 

  * Teether’s first cuss word is “fuck”, and Raven will never forgive Beast Boy for it. 



 

  * Teether refuses to eat real food, and can and WILL eat anything non-edible if he can get his mouth on it. This makes him an effective garbage disposal of sorts, but he’s been banned from testing out weather or not nuclear & chemical waste would be harmful for him or not. 




End file.
